World Cup Drunken Bets
by waterrain
Summary: Germany was drunk and he made a bet with Spain. He lost the bet and then lost another druken bet when Netherland's team lost against Spain's. Russia was the only Nation to win all of his bets and no one can top that at all.
1. Defeat

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. I had this idea after watching some of the game Germany VS Spain on the Tv, but did not have enough time to post. I had been pretty busy. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more Chapters.**

**World Cup Drunken Bets**

**By Waterrain**

Germany bit his lips as he watched his team playing against Spain's team and feeling anxious. Mainly due to the fact three days ago he had decided to go out drinking and then Spain showed up. Germany in his intoxicate mind felt the need to make a bet with Spain and right now he was regretting it deeply.

"Germany, I'm going to win." Spain commented cheerfully to him and then grinned at Germany. The score was still zero to zero. Germany tried to ignore him and stop his negative thoughts on how the match will end due to his not so good luck at times.

"Heh, Be ready to dress up and be with me at my home for a week." Spain said calmly and he enjoyed seeing Germany turn a bright red which reminded him of tomatoes.

"Shut up, Spain." Germany managed to say firmly and his body was tense. His blue eyes shifted away from Spain and returned to the game. He was mentally hoping his team will win and that Spain will lose.

"Nope. I can't wait until the end of the game with my team winning." Spain stated happily and he watched Germany's annoyed expression increase, but was disappointed to find Germany had decided to ignore him. Still neither team was scoring and Spain was growing very bored. He did not like being ignored and the stillness of everything. It was team for action and Spain was not one hundred percent sure of what kind of action, but something must change.

Germany was focused on the game and wishing that his team will score a point, but it was still zero to zero. Spain smiled and then pounced on the unsuspecting Germany. His lips pressed against Germany's soft lips and he was surprised at the sheer softness of them, but Germany's blue eyes were wide in shock. Spain held those wrists above his head and deeper the kiss taking advantage of the shocked into stillness Germany. He was straddling Germany's hips and Spain found himself wanting more, but then Germany shoved him off roughly and glared at him harshly. Spain held back a giggle at seeing Germany's cheeks were a bright pink from embarrassment and looking adorable.

"And Spain Scores a Point!" A person called out and Spain had a huge smile on his face while Germany looked pale as a ghost. He wished that night Spain had not showed up along with making that stupid bet and then losing said bet.

"Heh, I did score in so many ways." Spain commented lightly and then smiled in amusement as Germany glared at him angrily. He was happy that his team won, but Spain was even happier at the fact that Germany had made a bed with him and lost. Germany sighed heavily to himself and a bet was still a bet.

"Netherland's team will beat you." Germany muttered and he hoped that Netherland's team would in fact beat Spain's.

"I will win. Now time for you to go home with me and play dress up for a week." Spain replied in a calm and cheerful voice. Germany walked side by side with Spain and told himself never again will he make a bet with Spain. Spain grinned to himself and he knew it was because Germany was distracted. He had enjoyed kissing Germany and the taste of Apples still lingered in Spain's mouth.

"Do not tell Netherland or anyone." Germany stated firmly and he wanted to forget how Spain scored a point. At least it was one point and not four points, but still Germany was still depressed at his team losing and having to go through with this drunken bet he made with Spain.

"Don't worry, Germany. I won't tell anyone." Spain said to Germany while smiling brightly and thinking about taking photo's of him being all dressed up. Germany did not speak to him again and went on ignoring Spain's chatter that was slowly annoying him, but did not want to give him a reaction. Spain was already thinking of ways to distract Netherland, but without kissing him because that would be a fate worse than death. He smiled to himself and knew exactly how to make Netherland incredibly shocked, but decided to not tell Germany or anyone about it.

"Home sweet home." Spain commented happily and then glanced at Germany who looked as if he was in pain.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	2. Phone Call

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more chapters.**

**World Cup Drunken Bets**

**By Waterrain**

Germany sighed heavily to himself and his team will be facing Uruguay's team three days from now and four days from now it is Spain team against Netherland's. Spain smiled happily and he was debating to himself about what Germany will wear to bed.

"Wear this Germany." Spain said cheerfully to the frown Germany and he loved seeing that shocked expression along with those blushing cheeks. Then he dropped the outfit onto those stretched out arms and enjoyed the gapping that Germany made with his mouth. Spain walked out of the guest bedroom and left Germany so that he could change his outfit.

"This is humiliating." Germany muttered to himself and then started to undress. He slipped on the white panties that had in the middle Spain's flag and then putting on the mini cotton candy pink dress that barely covered his bottom. Germany noticed that Spain decided to open the door and noticed that he had a camera. He turned pale as a ghost and Spain just smiled cheerfully at him.

"Remember I can take photo's of you all dressed up." Spain commented calmly and then watched as Germany's face flushed looking just like a ripe tomatoes. He took a picture of Germany and then had him pose in various ways.

"Netherland will get you." Germany said firmly and then he glared angrily at the giggling Spain.

"No, I shall win and be the champion." Spain replied causally and then left Germany to go to sleep. He smiled and hummed happily, but then his cell phone started ringing 'Russian Roulette'. Spain's face was pale as a piece of paper and he had to answer his cell phone or else. Sometimes problems can't be ignored along and promises had to be kept or well something terrible will happen.

"Hello, Russia."

"You will win, dah."

"Thanks for the help."

"You did not need to do that to Germany."

"Uh."

"You should have a bit more faith, dah."

"Er."

"I should have you lose, dah."

",But."

",But I shall have you win."

"I'm sorry."

"We are friends, dah. Your team will win against Netherland's. Remember our agreement?"

"Yes, Russia. Uh after my team defeats Netherland's?"

"Of course, Spain. No need to worry, dah. Remember the agreement, dah. Bye."

Spain felt regret at recruiting Russia to curse the other teams after the defeat he had with Switzerland's team and he sighed heavily to himself. Right now Spain wished that his team will lose, but with Russia the one doing the curse. The chance of winning is one hundred percent and Spain sulked for he should of known better than to go to Russia for help.

However at the time he was drunk and depressed at his team losing against Switzerland's. Russia arrived and then after making a promise to Russia while intoxicate. Well ever since then his team won he has been on the edge secretly and feeling regret. Spain sighed heavily to himself and then looked at his people celebrating so happily.

"I should not have asked Russia for help. It is a bit like cheating." Spain muttered to himself and he felt guilty for no one else had asked Russia for help. For it was a given about never ever asking Russia to curse someone and if the other Nations knew well he would be in hot water. He knew his team will win against Netherland's for sure and it would not be a sweet tasting victory. Spain smiles for the sake of his citizens and went to celebrate the victory over Germany's team.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Third Place

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more chapters. **

**World Cup Drunken Bets**

**By Waterrain**

Spain fell out of his bed and of course his head hit the floor with a loud thud. He bit his lip and Spain forced himself to calm down, but it took a good long while for that to occur. For his nightmare was of a smiling Russia who looked innocent despite holding a facet covered in blood and staring at him with wide violet eyes.

"Scary." Spain muttered to himself quietly and then tried to forget that horrible nightmare. It was time to check up on Germany and give him his outfit for today. He walked smoothly while smiling and opened the guest bedroom. His cheeks turned a faint pink color when he saw Germany's dress was halfway up and showing those white panties with his flag on it. Spain coughed lightly and then walked over to wake him up. He had in his arms the outfit for Germany and Spain was hoping that Russia did not know about the bet for then Russia would be angry about it, but it would be alright and hopefully Russia does not find out until after his team wins against Netherland's.

"Wake up." Spain said cheerfully and he smiled as Germany's blue eyes snapped open. He dropped the outfit onto Germany and then walked away while smiling for Spain knew Germany would be gapping in shock once again.

"Only six more days of this silly and humiliating dress up." Germany muttered to himself quietly and then he quickly stripped off his outfit. Firmly pulling up those black silk panties, black mini skirt that barely covered his bottom, and a short sleeve black shirt. Then tying the small white apron around his waist and looked into the mirror while frowning to himself.

"Heh, you look so adorable in that French Maid outfit." Spain commented teasingly and watched as Germany's cheeks were as red as a ripe tomato. He started taking photo's of Germany and requested some poses which had Germany's cheeks flushed in humiliation along with feeling embarrassment. Spain just smiled gleefully and he was thoroughly enjoying Germany's expressions.

"Alright, I'm finished until night time." Spain said happily to Germany and then went on his merry little way. To Germany night time arrived so quickly that it seemed impossible and unbelievable. He was handed only a pair of panties with Spain's flag on the center of it and Germany knew he would never live it down.

Spain was having plenty of fun taking photo after photo and he was thinking of having an album, but it would be a secret one otherwise some Nations would burn or copy said Photo's. Germany fell asleep and Spain walked back to his own bedroom grinning. The next day arrived and Spain was surprising enough up before Germany.

"Two days until Germany's Team VS Uruguay." Spain said to himself as he walked to the guest bedroom and armed with a camera plotting to take more embarrassing photo's. This time Germany's panties were low on his hips and Spain made sure to take plenty of photo's, but then he noticed that Germany was starting to wake up.

Needless to say every morning and night was highly embracing for Germany, but the one that topped it all was the day of the match of Germany's team against Uruguay and it was hours before that match.

This time Spain did not hand Germany any kind of outfit and then cheerfully told him 'Nude Photo's.' Spain had never ever saw someone's cheeks turn so red and he found himself thinking Germany looked so incredibly adorable. He knew Germany was highly embarrassed more so than anything else he had to wear, but that was kind of the point. He had Germany do a lot of poses and Spain was smiling through it all. Spain almost made Germany late to watch the match and he decided to show kindness by having him wear his usual uniform to the match.

"I'm happy that at least my team made third place." Germany managed to say and Spain grinned happily for he wanted him drunk enough to make another bet. Spain knew his team will win because Russia is the one doing the cursing and Netherland's team will not stand a chance. He waited and waited until knowing for sure that Germany is completely drunk. The perfect time to get him to make a bet and Spain knew that Germany will lose that bet.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	4. Not Taking Any Chances

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more chapters. **

**World Cup Drunken Bets**

**By Waterrain**

Spain knew his team will win because Russia is the one doing the cursing and Netherland's team will not stand a chance. He waited and waited until knowing for sure that Germany is completely drunk. The perfect time to get him to make a bet and Spain knew that Germany will lose that bet.

"Netherlands team will beat you." Germany slurred and then giggled. Spain smiled and he knew that the time to pose the bet has finally arrived.

"No, my team shall win." Spain said calmly and he managed to trick Germany into making a bet. Spain walked away smiling and leaving Germany to drink. He smiled to himself and felt a little proud of himself, but a little guilty. However it is Germany's own fault for become drunk and not simply locking himself away to keep from making drunken bets which he shall regret.

"Hmm, I want to make sure that Netherland's team will lose. After all I do not want Russia to kill me and then bury me into the snow." Spain muttered to himself and shuddered to think what Russia would do to him, but he tried to think positive for Russia is the one doing the cursing. He honestly wondered how Russia forced the octopus to chose Spain over Germany along with having it chose Spain over the Netherlands, but now that Spain thinks about it he really does not want to know at all. Some things are best to be left unknown and then promptly forgotten forever.

"Let's see these should shock Netherland and might be enough for my team to then score a point. Perfect and there will be no risk of having to make out with Russia." Spain muttered to himself as he picked out some of the photo's and placed them into his pocket for safe keeping. Plus after his team wins that is when he will get to heavily make out with Germany in front of Netherland and it will be well worth everything. However he decided to make it merciful in the bet where Germany no longer has to play dress up, but has to accept the heavy make out session from Spain in front of Netherland.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	5. I Will Have My Revenge

**NI do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more chapters. **

**World Cup Drunken Bets**

**By Waterrain**

Spain purposely pulled out a Photo that had Germany in a Lolita outfit and it made Netherland's team miss the score. Netherland glared at him angrily and that was when Spain decided to check up on Germany who was seated far away from them due to several reasons, but mainly because he did not want to see Spain's grinning face. In the end Spain's team won and Netherland's lost.

Netherland's expression was one of pure anger, but then he saw a smiling Spain dragging an unwilling Germany and just glared at Spain ignoring Germany for the moment.

"To the victor goes the spoils!" Spain called out and then quickly pulled Germany towards him. Spain made out fully and groping Germany for one full minute until breaking away when he saw an angry Russia who looked innocent, but had a hand behind his back while making a Kol Kol sound. Netherland was about to punch Spain, but then Russia had arrived.

"You will feel regret, dah?" Russia asked softly and had his head slightly tilted. Spain's eyes went wide and he almost froze in shock, but then his surviving skills kicked in and he begun to flee away from Russia.

"I hope Russia kills him." Germany muttered angrily and Netherland was pissed about losing, but at least his lips were Spain free. Netherland laughed loudly and then invited Germany to have a drinking contest. Netherland and Germany have been at the bar for several hours. The two of them were talking to each other and ignoring everyone else in the bar.

"My people posted up videos of some of your Citizens and some of the players crying."

"What they were crying?"

"Yes."

"Spain is a dead man."

"Oh and one of his players showed his ass in celebration after winning against your team."

"Correction, I will make his death slow and painful."

"Heh, blame it on his ass showing citizen."

"That ass showing person should have something shoved up there without mercy and left there to rot forever! That person is asking for something to be shoved up there! No modesty! No shame! Shameless and rude! Insulting and disrespectful!"

"Man, I almost forgot how you act while drunk."

"I hate that Spain distracted me by kissing me! My mouth is tainted!"

"Oh."

"I lost that bet and had to play dress up!"

"Sucks to be you."

" Spain is evil and twisted more so than even Russia!"

"Going a bit far on that one."

"I don't care! I hate Spain!"

Netherland laughed and he loved it when Germany was drunk because it is always hilarious. He chuckled and then decided to add some of his drugs to Germany's beer just to mess with him.

"So, Germany. You want to find Spain and kick his ass?"

"It is France's fault for turning Spain into a pervert."

"How do you figure that one."

"France must take responsibility!"

Netherland couldn't help expect to laugh loudly and already feeling better despite his team losing against Spain's.

"Shot gun Wedding." Netherland stated and he tried to stop his laughter, but it was in vain for it was beyond funny.

"No, I won't be marrying. I will have my revenge!" Germany said to Netherland and he had his arms raised up when yelling 'I will have my revenge!'.

"I'll help." Netherland repiled smoothly and this should prove to be fun. Germany hugged Netherland tightly and then cried out 'I will have my revenge against that evil frog and his perverted sex slave!' Netherland thought he could almost die laughing and tried to control it, but personally not really caring that everyone else looked very worried and concerned while having wide eyes.

"Why the hell did you lose, Pot head? You did it on purpose and I had to accept Spain touching me with his perverse hands! No, wait it is that Octopus's fault! It cursed you and I! Why does Paul hate me? I can understand him hating you, but not me. Wait, I get it now! It was born in England and that traitor is an English Octopus!" Germany shouted loudly and his arms were waving all about alomst hitting Netherland on the head.

Netherland dragged Germany away and he decided to take a little detour to pay Paul The Octopus a visit. He almost forgot about what he wanted to do to that Octopus, but had forgotten all about it until Germany brought it up. Netherland smirked to himself and then sighed heavily when Germany started giggling. Maybe it was not such a good idea to put some of his drugs into Germany's beer, but then again it should prove to be highly amusing.

"I use to visit that Octopus and talked to him, but no he back stabs me and hates me just like everyone else! Why must people hate the Germans? You don't hate me, Right?" Germany yelled loudly and then turned to look at Netherland with puppy dog eyes.

"Germany, shut up." Netherland sharply said to Germany and he was having a slight headache, but that was nothing new.

"You hate me too!" Germany screamed shrilly and not caring about how his voice sounded like at all. Netherland rolled his eyes and then kissed Germany fully on the lips. His hand on the back of Germany's head and feeling the silky blond hair. Almost forgotten how good Germany's mouth felt since Netherland never ever kissed Germany because he wanted no distractions from the World Cup, but of course Germany did not want any distractions either since he is almost always serious and hard working.

"You are still way better than Spain." Germany said happily to Netherland and just smiled widely at him.

"Of course I am. Time to get a certain English Octopus." Netherland stated in a matter of fact tone and then thought about his plans. Netherland smirked to himself and it was a perfect time to get revenge on Paul with Germany by his side although almost completely wasted plus still reeling from some of the drugs. Netherland thought to himself that if any one of Spain's players had showed their ass in celebration after defeating his team. The punishment would be very brutal and not pretty at all. It made Netherland's expression turn rather scary and frightening making everyone feel sheer terror, but Germany was not afraid.

First that damn Octopus, then France, and the ending course would be that lousy good for nothing that kissed his Germany with those dirty lips. Netherland frowned heavily and he guided Germany firmly by the hand taking him to see the English Octopus Named Paul.

"No one will save you, Paul." Netherland stated calmly and he did not push Germany away when he felt him clinging onto his arm tightly. He smirked and then briefly thought 'Germany is my bitch. No one else's.'

"You're a jackass." Germany said flatly and he tried to glare at him, but it was not working out too well.

"Heh, I said it out loud again. I'll say it again Germany you're my bitch." Netherland commented smoothly and just looked at Germany's flushed face.

"No, You're my bitch." Germany stated firmly and he felt a little annoyed when Netherland laughed at him.

"What no you're my bitch." Netherland snapped and he was feeling a bit on the edge from not having any drugs today.

Germany and Netherland argued about it all the way to the unguarded Paul The Octopus's tank.

"Fine, damnit. We are each others bitch's." Netherland snapped angrily and he knew that Germany was still wasted beyond belief plus the drugs were not helping any. However he decided to give some more to Germany and see what will happen.

"What are we going to do?" Germany managed to ask and not caring some of his words were slurred.

"We are going to get that damn English Octopus out of the tank." Netherland stated flatly and then smiled evily.

"Then what?" Germany asked in a bubbly voice and he just looked at Netherland with wide eyes.

"You will see my dear Germany." Netherland said in a low and creepy voice as he glared at the so called innocent Octopus.

**Please Review and Thank You.**

**Paul**** (purportedly hatched January 2008) is a ****common octopus**** living in a tank at a ****Sea Life Centre**** in ****Oberhausen****, ****Germany****, who is an ****animal oracle**** and now retired predictor of ****football**** matches, usually international matches in which ****Germany**** was playing. He came to worldwide attention with his 100% accurate predictions in the ****2010 World Cup****. Paul was hatched from an egg at the ****Sea Life Centre**** in ****Weymouth****, ****England****, then moved to a tank at one of the chain's centers in Oberhausen, Germany.**

**Experts regard only US-Canadian economic relations as more intensive than those between Germany and the Netherlands. In 2009, the Netherlands were again Germany's second most important trading partner, after France.**


	6. I Should Not Have Slipped You More Drugs

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more chapters. **

**World Cup Drunken Bets**

**By Waterrain**

Netherland smirked as he pulled Paul The Octopus out of his tank and then set him down onto a tank that had the Netherland Flag on it. Germany lifted one of its many legs and then gasped in horror. Netherland sighed to himself and then went to see why Germany was gasping over the underside of its legs.

'Spain will win, dah.' Was carved into it and that was when Netherland felt a very small wave of pity towards it, but he still wanted to cook and eat it for saying Spain's team would win against his team. Wait, It is an English Octopus and it will not taste good. Spain's people should eat it and then become very sick after eating that English Octopus. He had a slight small on his face and ignoring Germany for the moment.

"Heh, I could always feed it to Spain's people." Netherland muttered to himself as he looked at the Octopus and slowly smirked at it. His mind had plenty of idea's and thoughts on how to cook Paul. It is a Win and Win kind of deal. That Octopus dead and Spain's people getting horribly sick after eating it.

"I feel sorry for it." Germany suddenly said in a pitying voice and just stared with wide eyes at it. Netherland felt like smacking Germany, but he knew it would be useless and then Germany would be pissed off. Of course he was use to upseting Germany, but still not in the mood for it.

"Damnit all, Germany." Netherland snapped angrily and he was somewhat feeling regret at bringing Germany along for somehow he spoils a lot of things at times when drunk.

"Poor little baby suffered at Russia's hands. Reminds me of my Bruder." Germany commented and he made small cooing sounds towards it.

"Hah, funny. I doubt Prussia would like you saying that he reminds you of a Traitor of an English Octopus that chose Spain to win. Wait, Let's tell him." Netherland said sarcastically and then smiled at the thought of telling Prussia. He wondered how that idiot would react at being compared to an Octopus that predicted Spain would win.

"Poor little thing so confused and lost." Germany muttered and his voice full of pity.

"Let's fry it and shove it down Spain's people's throats." Netherland commented ruthless to the Germany who was still cooing at that Octopus.

"No, you damn bitch! His name is Prussia and he was abused by the cruel Russia who wanted Spain to win!" Germany yelled angrily and then said some comforting words to 'Prussia'.

"I should not have slipped you more drugs. A few hours ago you hated the damn thing." Netherland muttered bitterly and he just glared at Germany. He thought bitterly to himself 'How dare he take the side of an Octopus over my side.'

"Until I saw him looking so wounded and hurt. The poor thing has suffered and it needs help." Germany said firmly and Netherland knew that he was still drunk plus the drugs still running in his system. Why did he slip Germany drugs? Oh, yeah he wanted to mess with him.

"You need more help than that stupid English Octopus." Netherland replied in a forced calm voice and his fists were gripped at his side. This is growing to be annoying and why must Germany become so motherly all of the sudden.

"Don't call him stupid! He is smart!" Germany shouted loudly and then he said softly to it 'It's alright, Prussia.'

"Hah, smart enough to know Spain's team would win against your team. Yes that Octopus is smart, but you're an idiot right now." Netherland said calmly to him and he still wanted to put that Octopus out of its misery. Since it is already a bit craved up and Russia more than likely played too rough with it using a knife maybe threatening it.

"Shut up, He is smart for knowing you would lose!" Germany yelled and then looked at the Octopus in an apologizing manner.

"You are insulting me and yourself." Netherland stated flatly and he was growing tired of this argument.

"I don't care. I will take care of Prussia and help him with his recovery!" Germany said passionately to Netherland and his arms were waving, but afterwards had his hands firmly on his hips glaring sternly at Netherland.

"Fine, but don't blame me in the morning." Netherland said sarcastically for Germany almost always blames him in the morning and the other part is that he blames Germany in the morning. Netherland managed to find a replacement Octopus and placed it inside the tank where 'Paul', but now newly dubbed 'Prussia' use to live. He had to carry the tank that contained 'Prussia' otherwise Germany would have dropped it and personally Netherland did not want to deal with the aftermath.

"See, I have a huge tank in this room. I was going to have a lot of fish in there, but oh well." Germany commented and Netherland did not want to know the reason why he never did get those fish. He throw 'Prussia' into the tank and then Germany punched him. Which then started a fight and like most of their fights it ended in a passionate making out session.

"Man, It has been a while." Netherland commented and he smirked at Germany's flushed face. He decided to have some more alcohol as did Germany and within a few hours. Germany was completely and utterly drunk plus slightly high. Netherland felt more relaxed and ready to move forward.

"Let's find that corrupting frog." Germany said happily and gave Netherland a high five.

"This should be hilarious." Netherland commented lightly and then they were off to find France.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	7. Never Been The Same

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more chapters. **

**World Cup Drunken Bets**

**By Waterrain**

Germany and Netherland were trying to find France, but so far no success.

"I will kill Prussia." Germany stated flatly and he sighed heavily to himself. Netherland felt a very slight concern for Germany because of the sudden change of moods, but it soon passed for now Germany was back on his side of killing that damn creature.

"Why, I thought you liked him." Netherland commented causally, but secretly glad that Germany finally has come to his senses from protecting that creature.

"He should no longer suffer from his trauma at Russia's hands! There is no chance of recovery for a poor defenseless creature!" Germany yelled out and he held onto Netherland's arm not caring he was practically yelling in his ear. Netherland gritted his teeth and he was about to kick Germany for hurting his eardrum.

Prussia heard West yelling 'I will Kill Prussia' and he decided to walk over dragging with him France who was half way drunk.

"Why do you want to kill me, West." Prussia demeaned in a firm and serious voice. He was promptly ignored by Germany and noticed that Netherland was laughing loudly at him. Prussia glared at Netherland and half tempted to flip him off, but then he noticed that West was completely ignoring him.

"I will make that frog suffer for what his perverted sex slave did to me!" Germany yelled out angrily and he grabbed France by the shirt pinning him to the wall of the bar. Not caring what others might think of this scene and only thinking of making France pay.

"I have a sex slave?" France managed to asked in confusion despite being somewhat choked by Germany and he wondered what on earth was going on, but it hurt his head too much and caused a little bit of a headache.

"Don't act innocent. Spain is your sex slave." Germany snapped firmly and glared at France who was looking at him with wide eyes along with his eyebrows being raised high up.

"Heh, Well Germany here. He decided to help that English Octopus named Paul, but renamed him 'Prussia'." Netherland said in a calm manner and then he smirked at Prussia.

"You mean that one Octopus wh-" Prussia started to say, but then Netherland rudely interrupted him.

"Yes." Netherland stated flatly and he just watched Prussia's face turn red in anger. 'Where are the snacks when you really need them? ' Netherland briefly thought to himself before taking out one of drugs and just kept on watching the scene play out while smiling.

"West I'm going to get you! My name is too awesome for that lousy good for nothing creature!" Prussia yelled out loudly and ran towards him while Netherland watched on in amusement.

"He is not a good for nothing! Bruder you are lazy and boastful! My Prussia is smart-" Germany shouted loudly, but then he was interrupted by Prussia.

"He predicted our team would lose to Spain! You hear me, West? That creature deserves to be roasted up and force fed to Spain's citizens! You didn't see one of Spain's players showing his ass after our damn defeat!" Prussia yelled out angrily and no one noticed that France was being choked in Germany's strong grip.

"He predicted Netherland's team would lose to Spain! So there Bruder!" Germany screamed out shrilly and Prussia's eye twitched at the sound. Netherland listened and he wondered where any snacks were at right now.

"Anyone can beat Netherland's lousy team!" Prussia yelled out and not caring if it was true or not. Netherland frowned and decided to stop watching. He angrily walked over to Prussia and it was a start of a fight. Netherland and Prussia were fighting each other with only their fists. Germany blinked and then noticed France was turning blue. Netherland was on top of Prussia and punching him while saying 'My team is not lousy' over and over again.

"I hope you learned your lesson." Germany said firmly and then went to stop the fighting before it became known to the whole world. He grabbed Prussia and tossed him on top of France. Netherland was still pissed off, but then Germany grabbed his arm tightly.

"My bruder has some brain damage. Never been the same after what Russia did to him." Germany stated flatly and ignoring Netherland snickering at his words. Prussia groaned in pain and he tried to get up, but France pulled him down and then whispered 'Just let it go'.

"Where to next." Netherland said calmly and he decided that Prussia was not even worth it.

"France's sex slave. That perverted Spain." Germany said simply before smiling and Netherland decided to have some more of his drugs along with giving some to Germany.

"Then we are going to cook Prussia The Octopus." Netherland said smoothly and then smirked to himself waiting for Germany to agree to killing that Octopus.

"No! He needs my help!" Germany shouted loudly and then gripped Netherland on the shoulders firmly.

"We will talk about it later." Netherland commented causally and he will be waiting for Germany to change his mind again.

"It is England's fault too." Germany said slowly and his words were a bit slurred, but Netherland understood his every word.

"How." Netherland said simply and then he turned to just looked at Germany who seemed to be out of it. 'Maybe if I make Germany have more drugs that might turn him back on my side.' Netherland thought to himself as he stared at Germany and then frowned slightly.

"If he did not have Prussia transfer here then none of this would have happened and poor Prussia would not have been tortured by Russia." Germany managed to say and he giggled to himself while Netherland just raised an eyebrow and then he smirked at Germany.

"Let's make England pay after oh what did you call him again." Netherland stated calmly

"After France's sex slave." Germany told Netherland and then started giggling in a somewhat evil manner, but failed and Netherland couldn't stop laughing at him.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


	8. It Is Russia's Fault

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There shall be more chapters. **

**Currently, I'm looking for a Beta Reader to correct my spelling and so on for all of my chapters that I currently have up for this Fanfic. Thank You.**

**World Cup Drunken Bets**

**By Waterrain**

Spain was not having fun and it was suppose to be a time for celebration, but he has Russia chasing after him in an innocent manner and yet completely not for Russia held that facet that just so happened to have some blood stains on it. Personally, Spain was not going to take any risks and he was not ready to be beaten bloody by Russia's facet.

"Why are you so angry!" Spain yelled out loudly and he did not understand why Russia was so upset.

"No need to yell, dah." Russia said innocently and then hit Spain on the head with his facet. Russia tilted his head slightly when he saw Germany and Netherland together.

"France's sex slave will pay!" Germany yelled and Netherland snickered loudly. Russia smiled softly and then looked down at the knocked out Spain. He lifted him up easily and carried him like a sack of potatoes. Russia hummed and smiled as he walked towards Germany while carrying the sleeping Spain.

"Here you go, dah." Russia said happily to Germany and then dropped Spain onto the ground. Netherland raised an eyebrow, but then decided to kick Spain on the side and see how long it will take for him to wake up. Germany smiled happily and then hugged Russia tightly.

"Become one with Russia,dah?" Russia asked innocently and he smiled when Germany giggle, but then Netherland coughed.

"No way in hell is Germany going to join with you, Russia." Netherland said smoothly and managed to pull Germany away from Russia.

"You are a complete jackass." Germany stated bluntly and he glared at Netherland.

"You'll be thanking me in the morning." Netherland said calmly and he ignored the fact that Germany was giving him the death glare.

"You'll still be a jackass. Russia is awesome." Germany said firmly and then turned to look at Russia with a wide smile.

"Remember Prussia The Octopus." Netherland stated and he hoped that Germany hated that Octopus again.

"Who cares about that traitor. I love Russia." Germany commented causally and glared at Netherland.

Spain decided to lay still and he could feel Russia's cold eyes watching for movement. Netherland wanted to smack Germany, but at least now he hates that creature. Russia looked away from Spain and instead turned towards Germany with curious violet eyes.

"I should of not given you more drugs." Netherland muttered bitterly to Germany and he was promptly ignored by him along with everyone else.

"I love you, Russia! You are so adorable and awesome!" Germany shouted happily and Russia felt his cheeks faintly blushing, but luckily no one else noticed. Netherland's gapped at Germany in surprise and disbelief. 'It is official Germany is insane,' Spain thought briefly to himself, but wondered if Russia will be upset with Germany and kill him with the facet.

Before anyone could react Germany kissed Russia on the lips and had his arms around Russia's waist. Netherland bit his lip and wondered why he felt so pissed off. Spain's eyes were wide open and he was somewhat sitting up now. Russia kissed Germany back roughly and then broke the kiss.

"You will become one, dah." Russia said innocently and he looked at Germany with interest in his violet eyes. However both Netherland and Spain grabbed Germany by the arms. They ran away leaving Russia behind and not ever looking back.

"A Russia and Germany alliance would be scary." Spain commented loudly and then Netherland nodded.

"Why the hell are you here." Netherland said sharply once far enough from Russia and they had been running for a few hours while carrying a giggling Germany. Before Spain could reply he was smacked by Germany and then held up by his shirt.

"You humiliated me. You had Netherland and I lose. Pay the price, France's sex slave." Germany said in a cold and chilling voice. Netherland knew that Germany was still drunk and on drugs, but no one else knew that fact.

"It is Russia's fault because he cursed all the teams my team plays against ever since I lost to Switzerland! I was an idiot and drunk when I asked Russia for help!" Spain called out and then turned pale when he realized what he just told them.

**Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**


End file.
